This invention relates generally to assembly of multiple batteries into power supply receptacles; and more particularly packs of side-by-side dry cell type batteries into such receptacles.
Problems presented by such assembly include maintenance of battery polarity orientation; orientation of side-by-side multiple batteries with respect to terminals in the receptacle to be engaged by the batteries; difficulty of one-by-one battery insertions where the batteries are to be closely packed in the receptacle; and problems with maintaining sterility, during insertion of non-sterile batteries into sterile devices such as power supply receptacles, without contaminating the exteriors of such devices. There is need for improvements in apparatus and method enabling efficient, rapid assembly of battery packs into such receptacles. There is a particular need for such improvements wherein the receptacle is associated with a surgical tool such as a rotary screwdriver.
It is a major object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus meeting the above needs.
Basically, one form of the invention provides an improved method of installing a cluster of dry cell type batteries into a power supply receptacle, and includes the steps:
a) providing a funnel having a guide opening to receive and guide angularly oriented displacement of the cluster of batteries relative to the funnel,
b) placing the funnel guide opening into registration with the power supply receptacle,
c) and installing the oriented cluster of batteries through the funnel guide opening and into the receptacle.
This procedure enables insertion of nonsterile batteries into sterile devices or receptacles without contaminating exteriors of such devices.
It is another object to provide a manually angularly orientable flange on the funnel to extend about the opening and move into proximity to an element associated with the receptacle, enabling angularly oriented battery cluster installation.
A further object is to provide a battery cluster carrier cap, endwise interfitting the cluster of batteries and the cap, interfitting the cap and the funnel so that the batteries are in alignment with said funnel guide opening, and allowing displacement of the cluster of batteries endwise from the cap for installation into the receptacle via the guide opening.
An additional object is to provide first structure within the cap to position the batteries relative to the cap during interfitting of the cluster of batteries and the cap. That first structure is typically provided to have frictional retention means for exerting retention force sidewardly on the batteries. Also, the first structure may include a ledge within the cap to endwise engage and position at least one of the batteries in the cluster.
Another object is to provide second structure within the funnel to position the battery carrier cap relative to the funnel during interfitting of the cap and funnel. Such second structure typically may have cap guide means for guiding angularly oriented insertion of the cap into the funnel. The second structure may also include a ledge or stop to endwise engage the cap and limit its insertion into the funnel.
The receptacle is typically provided as part of a rotary tool and motor assembly and wherein the batteries supply electrical current to the motor; and such tool may comprise a surgical rotary screwdriver; and the cluster of batteries may be provided in the form of a sterile pack, receivable by the funnel.
A yet further object is to provide for angular orientation of cap relative to the funnel, and orientation of the funnel relative to the receptacle and/or a cover hinged to the receptacle. In this regard, a cover carried by the receptacle is movable into receptacle covering position, after the batteries are installed into the receptacle, and the funnel is removed, the cover hinged to the receptacle to maintain angular orientation about the receptacle axis so as to orient the funnel, when the cover is open.
An additional object is to provide a method of installing multiple batteries in a pack into a power supply receptacle, having a cover, the pack having substantially flat sides, that includes
a) providing the receptacle to have a battery pack receiving recess, the recess having substantially flat sides to correspond to the pack sides,
b) providing markers on the battery pack and on the receptacle, and relatively angularly orienting the markers by relatively angularly orienting the pack and receptacle,
c) and endwise inserting the pack into the recess.
A yet further object is to provide a method of inserting batteries into a receptacle associated with a surgical instrument, that includes
a) providing a cover for the receptacle, attached to the receptacle, the cover having an open position,
b) providing a guide to assist said inserting,
c) and, when the cover is open, angularly orienting the guide relative to the open cover, to angularly orient said inserting.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more full understood from the following specification and drawings in which: